My Princess
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: After a nine month mission in space, Trunks just wants to come home and go to sleep for another nine months. However an unexpected visitor has other plans. Bulma's pissed, Vegeta's taken aback, Bulla is enthralled and Trunks is in deep deep shit if he can't fix this before it gets out of hand.


**A/N: This is littlewitchgirl back again. Not much to say except that I'm writing because I've moved back home with my parents and I'm bored out of my mind. This is another Trunks' wife comes home and meets the parent fic because I am a complete and total fangirl. Unlike other fangirls, however, I'm not going do those obnoxious little fangirly A/N's where the author's pretend to have loving conversations with their Trunks-Senpai. It's silly and I'm too grown for that shit. Either way this is the porperty of Akira Toriama. This is simply a fanfiction.**

* * *

The lavender haired half-saiyan sighed as he finally touched down in front of the dome shaped mansion/super lab that he had called his home for nineteen years now. He was back from another trip into space and this one had been no less exciting than the last. A half smile wormed it's away across the young man's face. He had thoroughly enjoyed his trip to Venus. As usual, but he couldn't believe he had actually missed the familiar chaos of his family while he was away.

"Here goes." He mumbled to himself, before swaggering up to the front door.

Before he could even think to knock or ring the doorbell, a holographic screen popped up nearly knocking the saijan off his feet in surprise.

"Oh my God, Trunks, is that you?! I can't believe you're finally back." An enthused Bulma squealed excitedly.

Trunks chuckled warmly. He had missed his mom's overenthusiasm and excited blue eyes.

"Hi mom, scare me half to death why don't you?"

Distractedly, Bulma called for the rest of the family. Trunks watched the screen shift slightly as she maneuvered her way from the kitchen to the living room.

"Hey guys! Trunks is home!"

"Woman, what are you going on about _this_ time?" His father's gruff voice replied.

"Your son's home muscle head so screw the training and come greet him at the door with me!"

The Saijan Prince just grumbled in annoyance. A few seconds later, Trunks was faced with his father's familiar grimace and spiked hair. Not much had changed, save for a light 5 o'clock shadow where the saijan had been experimenting with trying to grow out his facial hair. The effect aged him in a slightly rugged way that worked for his handsome, austere features.

"Hi Dad, I'm home." Trunks waved.

"Clearly; you're here in one piece."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Trunks," he could hear his little sister exclaim before he even saw her. The cute, teen bluenette bounded into the screen by pouncing on Vegeta's back, much to their dad's fake chagrin.

"Hey jerk, you do know you've been gone for almost a year this time, right. What gives?"

Trunks' expression was one of amusement as he gained his family's attention scratching his head.

"Hey guys, all the time you've spent greeting me on this hologram, I could have been in the house and explaining everything to you over a nice big meal by now." Trunks remarked.

"We're coming!"

Trunks could hear the patter of his mom and sister's small feet mingling with their excited voices as they rushed to the door. A few seconds later he was faced with two pairs of identical bright, blue eyes and a familiar grimacing face.

"Trunks, my baby boy is finally home!" Bulma pounced on him. After a long embrace she pulled him away from her.

"It's great to see you too, Mom." Trunks laughed as his Bulma looked him over with her inquisitive, blue eyes.

"Your hair is even longer. Gosh you look so much older every time you come home."

"Well leading a revolution will do that to you…" Trunks muttered, running a hand through his shoulder length lavender hair.

"What honey?"

"Nothing."

Just then, Bulla chimed in.

"Trunks, you asshole, you were gone long enough for me to have a baby. What gives?"

Trunks' face paled as he registered his little sister's words.

"You had a _what?!_ "

"Bulla," Bulma scolded, "I told you about swearing. Vegeta, you were supposed to talk to her about her mouth!"

"And just how can we tell her not to do something we do ourselves, woman?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Trunks chucled lightly and bypassed his chattering family to cross into the living room. As he rounded the long hallways to his room on the west wing of the house, he sighed. Today at dinner would be the day that he would explain his unusually long absence. He would tell his family everything and not spare one detail, but first he just wanted to feel the familiar embrace of his bed.

 _Home sweet home._

He sat his meager bag of clothes on the half made bed, observing his room. Everything seemed to be as he left it. A large monitor on his desk and several smaller, equally powerful computers sat with their screens black. The closet door was slightly open revealing the disarray of his clothes and several books were pulled from the bookshelf that sat on the other side, closest to the window.

"Hey," a high pitched voice exclaimed from the door frame. He looked up to see Bulla leaning against the door wearing a half smile, half smirk that was a perfect blend of Bulma's know it all mug mixed with Vegeta's cocky sneer.

"Haven't you heard of knocking first?" Trunks asked good-naturedly. He actually adored his younger sister they were close and used to talk often. He remembered playing hide and seek with the younger child as kids and reading her stories.

"Oh please. Nobody in this house actually _respects_ the whole 'personal space' rule," Bulla rolled her eyes and used air quotations.

Trunks shook his head and chuckled lightly. She was a true teenager. Curse words, crop tops, rolled eyes and all.

"Yeah we respect personal space about as much as Mom respects her own no swearing rule." Trunks retorted.

Bulla smirked before plopping down on the edge of Trunks' desk with her arms crossed.

"Anyway, are you going to finally tell me what you've been up to? Or are you just going to give Mom and Dad the run around with some BS story and leave for another nine months?"

Trunks matched his little sister's defensive stance, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"For your information, Mom junior, I don't give you guys the run around."

That was a lie, but it was a lie he was sticking with. There was no way he was telling his fourteen year old sister what had been going on in his life for the last few months. The girl would blurt it out in five seconds flat and then he'd have to endure his mother's wrath. He fought the urge to shudder at the thought. Nothing he had been through on Venus was scarier than Bulma's wrath…

Bulla scoffed.

"The only reason Mom doesn't call you on it is because she's so excited that you're finally home she doesn't care. Dad doesn't call you on it because he thinks you've been old enough to do what you want since you were five. You haven't been fooling me Trunks. I knew you were up to something after your first little stint in space, so start talking!"

He had to give it to the brat, she probably twice as smart as he was at her age, but there was still no way he was telling her before he told his mom.

"Nice try Bulla, but no dice. Anyway, you better not be pregnant runt, that's for sure." He ruffled the girl's cropped blue hair.

"Don't worry, Goten and I are still just trying for now." Bulla winked playfully.

Trunks practically gagged. When Bulla was little her crush on Goten had mildly annoying, but at least it was harmless. Now that she was getting older and growing noticeably into her looks and figure, it was plain disturbing. Every time she brought up her crush on Goten he had the sudden urge to punch his best friend of eighteen years in the face for some reason.

He tugged Bulla's ear, causing the younger sibling to yelp.

"I've been gone for nine months and you've already alluded to pregnancy. So keep the whole wanting to bang my best friend talk to a minimum, OK runt?"

Bulla tugged away from Trunks, rubbing her ear.

"Jerk," she stuck out her tongue at her older brother.

"Runt," Trunks matched her expression.

"Guys, come on and get ready for dinner. I made Trunks' favorite."

At the same moment both sibling's eyes lit up and they stared at each other excitedly. As a woman who preferred to balance her work with being a home maker, Bulma didn't cook often. She was certainly no Chi Chi in the kitchen, but there were a few things she made that blew Chi Chi's recipes out of the water. Bulla's favorite, which happened to be lasagna, and Trunk's favorite which happened to be spicy hotpot.

The spicy aroma hit the two sibling's noses as they raced to the kitchen where Vegeta was already downstairs setting the table with a discontented scowl on his face, which by Vegeta's standards meant he was fairly at peace.

Minutes later the family was chatting animatedly with Trunks at the center of their attention.

"Trunks, I hope you're taking care of yourself on these other planets. You know the differences in gravity and oxygen can really take a toll on one's body." His mother lectured them. She had ditched her lab coat and was now in a pretty yellow dress and matching sandals.

Trunks smiled as his sipped the spicy stew of vegetables and shrimp.

"I'm taking care of myself mom. I take all the vitamins and drink all the water you pack for me."

"Good. I don't need you coming back with some alien parasite eating your spine away or something."

Trunks stared at her blankly.

" _Wha_..." Where the hell had that come from?

Beside him, Bulla whispered: "Mom Google binges space diseases when you're away for long periods of time."

Vegeta sighed. "For crissakes woman, stop babying him. He's a grown man and a saijan Prince. He's trained at gravity thousands times greater than this. He doesn't need us chaperoning his health."

"Apparently he does need a chaperone on his communication skills." Bulla stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Shut up," Trunks laughed.

"I'm just saying the guy goes nine months without a peep and he gets a heroes' welcome," Bulla whined as she picked through her food, "meanwhile I better not even go nine minutes without answering my phone or Dad's flying out with the cavalry."

"Damn straight so you better answer within nine _seconds,_ " Vegeta replied.

"Well honey, Trunks is grown now, and he can do what he wants. You're not. Anyway, I don't care how long he's been gone. He's home now, and that's all that matters." Bulma replied, patting her son's hand lovingly.

Trunks shot his sister a triumphant smirk, realizing this particular subject would go nowhere. Bulla realized this too and she scowled at Trunks petulantly.

One point for older sibling authority, zero for younger sibling privilege. The family moved on to the subjects of Bulla excelling in academics, Bulma's latest experiment, and Vegeta's latest power up. If everything continued to go this peaceful and normal, he would finally make his grand announcement. Trunks cleared his throat, ready to make his statement, when a loud boom resounded through the house, shaking the family's dinner.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta exclaimed. He and Trunks were the first ones to rise.

"Let's go find out," Trunks implored.

Both men were already moving for the door fast.

"Hey, wait up!" Bulma called as she and Bulla scampered behind them.

Neither man slowed down.

As Trunks surveyed the scene he was filled with an almost immediate sense of dread. A sleek black space ship with an ivory V symbol on the front was planted directly beside his Capsule Corp craft. He did not need to see the pilot to know he was about to be in deep shit.

"Who _is_ that?" Bulla cried out as she surveyed the scene.

The door lifted and in a flash a fiery redheaded beauty was in front of them all. The woman had startling, violet eyes and thick, red hair that tumbled to her lower back. Her long shapely legs carried a body equipped with curved hips, a tight waist, and a full, bouncy chest. It was all swathed in a clingy white sundress.

She gave the family a brilliant grin and with a regal curtsy announced; "Good afternoon, I'm Trunks' wife."

 _Damn you Dutchess._

Trunks cursed in his mind, face palming.

"HIS WHAT?!" Bulma and Bulla exclaimed simultaneously.

"God damn…" Vegeta mumbled.

Aside from Bulma and a handful of Saiyan women from his past, he had never seen a woman quite this beautiful before. Secretly, she had them all beat. _This_ was his son's woman?! No wonder he had stayed gone for almost a year…

"You have a wife!?" Bulma exclaimed.

"I-" but Trunks was cut off by Bulla.

"Uh, yeah mom, that's just been established."

"Trunks, how could you?" Bulma's voice was pained.

Trunks nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well-"

"You _did_ say he can do what he wants mom." Bulla pointed out.

"Well I know bu-"

"You did say that," Vegeta added, rather unhelpfully.

"I _know_ what I said."

 _This is a disaster._ Trunks thought.

Trunks' wife cleared her throat awkwardly as the family proceeded to carry on.

"Er, anyway" she continued slowly, "my name is Zi. And I can see from your expressions that my arrival was a surprise."

"Uh, yeah, kinda" Bulla replied. "So, my brother's married to _you,_ huh _?_ No wonder he was preoccupied for nine months."

Trunks threw his sister a withering look.

"Trunks you're just a baby, you can't be married!" Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

"He's grown mom, he can do what he wants. _Remember._ " Bulla smirked, mocking their mom. Her triumphant tone seemed to say: _I told you so._

Just then, Zi stepped into Trunk's face, her expression was stormy.

"Trunks," she said slowly, "why doesn't your family know of me?"

Trunks could sense his wife's anger along with her power level increasing. Oh shit. His family's reaction had not pleased his partner. Something told Trunks he had better do damage control and quick.

"Babe, it's not like that. I jus-"

Before he could explain himself, Bulma jumped in ultimately making the situation five times worse as she always did.

"Ex _cuse_ me, Ms. Thing, but none of us know you from a hole in the wall, and you're i _ntruding_ a family dinner with your tall tales. So you can just turn your big butt around and switch back to that ship of yours." Bulma planted her small hands on her hips.

"That'd be a nice sight," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma shot him a dirty glare that made the Saijan Prince wither and grow silent.

Zi matched her stance with her hands on her rounded hips. "Well just wait till you hear the tall tale of our marriage, because I most certainly _am_ his wife, and I'm here to see my _husband_."

Bulma was fuming. So was Zi.

"Mom, Dutchess, please."

The two furious women turned their burning glares at him and Trunks gulped. His mom's glare was already enough to make him beg for mercy, but his wife could, quite literally kill him. Trunks thought nothing could be scarier than anything he'd faced on Venus, but as he shrunk under both his mother and his wife's glares, he realized he was wrong. This was what he had been dreading.

Luckily for Trunks, Bulla jumped to his defense right on time.

"You guys let's just calm down and let Trunks explain everything over dinner. After all we haven't even been introduced properly. I'm sure this is just one big misunderstanding." She shot Trunks a pointed look that read: _Right Trunks?_

"Um-oh, of course, let's all head inside."

And so, five minutes later the Briefs family, including Zi, sat around the dinner table. Unlike earlier, however, it was not a joyful affair. Zi sat stiffly beside Trunks, still livid that her husband of a year had not told his family about her. Trunks squirmed nervously in his seat. Bulla sat beside her brother, glancing curiously at him and his wife now and then. Vegeta and Bulma sat side by side. Vegeta was dividing his time between controlling his wife's temperament and trying not to stare at Zi. Kami, his son had done well.

"Well Trunks," Bulma finally gritted out. "Explain."

Zi folded her arms across her busty chest and glared. Her expression read: _And you've got about ten minutes to_ not _piss me off anymore._

Trunks chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his shoulder length lavender hair. He had been wrong, _this_ was scarier than anything he had experienced on Venus.

"Um, well...Mom...Dad," he started hesitantly, "Zi is my wife. We've been married a year-"

"A _year-"_ Bulma sputtered.

"What?! Trunks. I would have loved to be apart of your wedding." Bulla pouted. She seemed genuinely hurt.

Trunks held up his hands defensively. "Please, you guys. I didn't tell you all because Zi and I had agreed to wait until a certain date."

He turned irritably towards Zi.

"If you had honored that conversation, Zi, all this could have been avoided."

She spun to face him a look of disbelief clouding her pretty features.

"Ugh, you're blaming this on _me?_ You're the one that didn't even bother telling your family that you had a wife."

"I wanted to tell them the whole story, Zi! We didn't exactly meet in a grocery store, ya know..."

"Where _did_ you guys meet?" Bulla inquired. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement. Like most teenage girls she loved a good romance and this one was sure to be something else. Her big brother, the saijan hunk, comes back from space with a gorgeous alien bride. She couldn't wait to spill the tea to Pan and her friends.

"Outside of my kingdom," Zi answered nonchalantly.

"Kingdom?" Vegeta and Bulma exclaimed at once.

"Are you a Princess?" Bulla gasped.

Zi laughed good-naturedly.

"You're a smart girl."

Bulma, Vegeta, and Bulla were blown away.

"Where did you two meet?" Bulma asked. She hated to admit it, but she was intrigued.

"Zi is the princess of Venus."

 _Venus I should have known._ Vegeta thought. In all his travels to different planets, no women rivaled the women on Venus. They were otherworldly beautiful, fiercely passionate, and deadly warriors. And judging from the immense power level this girl was emanating, the Prince could tell she was no different. He smiled, a woman that could defend herself and probably kick his son's ass easily. Trunks had done well indeed.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Bulma hissed, as she tugged his ear.

"Ow! Let go woman!"

Zi giggled, Trunks shook his head at his parent's typical behavior and Bulla ignored them to drill the couple with more questions. She _knew_ she'd been right about Trunks hiding something but a Princess bride from Venus? This was epic. Who would have thought her sometimes-a-player big brother would settle down at nineteen.

"How did you guys meet?" Bulla asked propping herself on her elbows. She had completely discarded her bowl of hotpot and was fully tuned in to Trunks and Zi.

The couple's eyes met simultaneously.

"It's a long story…"

 **Thanks for reading. More to come. Check out my other FF page: crystalpowerkiss**


End file.
